Street Talk: Who Killed the Killer?
by BattersbyGirl
Summary: Tracy Barlow, murdered Christmas Eve 2010. Easy to find the killer? Wrong! With so many people after her blood the police have a job of finding who killed the killer. And with a line of suspects the same size of Wetherfield itself, will the killer escape?
1. No Love Lost

Street Talk

Story One: Who killed the killer?

Chapter one: No love lost.

"You've done so well Peter. Marrying an ex prostitute must be a new low for you" Tracy said, sitting down at the Barlow's table that morning. Both Leanne and Peter's heads shot up, but before Peter could stick up for his wife, Leanne spoke first.

"It could be worse, I could have caved my last boyfriends head in" Leanne snapped back. This time it was Deirdre's turn to look up from her magazine, she shook her head as Tracy laughed a little.

"It was in self defence" Tracy said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, and I'm mother Theresa" Leanne said sarcastically. Ken smiled, trying to mask it as he read his newspaper and Peter put his hand on Leanne's leg, Leanne put her hand on top of his and squeezed it slightly.

"Ew, make me puke why don't you? Just looking at you two been so madly enough makes me want to drop dead" Tracy joked.

"I wouldn't mind" was Leanne's reply. She picked up a slice of toast and took a bite.

"Leanne!" Deirdre said, Ken looked up from his news paper.

"Girls, you do this every breakfast" Ken said. Tracy shrugged and jumped up.

"I'm off to work, bye Leanne" Tracy said leaving, Leanne mimicked Tracy's last sentence before rolling her eyes.

"By Tracy darling" Leanne yelled back sweetly. The door slammed shut. "Don't hesitate to go and play in traffic" She added aggressively on the end.

"Leanne, you're a grown adult, I would expect this kind of behaviour from Simon or Amy" Deirdre said. "Maybe you and Tracy should meet up at a lunch break and kiss and make up"

"Leave the kissing to me Deirdre" Peter said, choosing this moment to peck Leanne on the cheek. "But I agree, maybe you two should put your differences aside. It's bad for my health"

"Emotional blackmail much" Leanne said, looking directly at Peter who smiled and shrugged. "I'll think about it, but I have to go to work too, four hours of been cooped up with Nick flamin' Tisley. What joy" Leanne said standing up and putting her coat on. "Bye love" She said, bending down and kissing Peter's cheek, before walking out of the Barlow's.

"I reckon a family tea is in order to sort those two out" Ken said, standing up himself.

Meanwhile over at the Rovers Becky wasn't happy. It had been two weeks since Tracy had took Amy, and Steve seemed to have given up all hope.

"Come on Steve!" Becky yelled, making her husband jump.

"Come on where?" Steve questioned.

"Oh you doughnut!" Becky cried, walking over to Steve and thumping him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for you mad woman?" Steve yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Amy!" Becky said, putting her head in her hands.

"What about Amy – Don't punch me again" Steve said, putting his hands up.

"I miss her Steve. We can't let Tracy flippin' Barlow walk all over us because she hold our secret over us" Becky said.

"Well we can... which we are doing at the moment. Come on Becky, one call to social services and we are in serious trouble" Steve said. "What can we do about it?"

"Do about it? I'll show you what I'll do about it! Tracy will regret ever taking _our_ daughter away from us" Becky said. Going to serve a customer.

"Becky, just don't do anything stupid" Steve said.

"One pound seventy love" Becky said, ignoring Steve.

Over at the Platt household things weren't going to plan. Gail had been moaning about Tracy all day and the boys where tired of it.

"Mum, we get it, you want Tracy gone, but ranting to us about it won't do you any favours" David said with a sigh in his voice.

"That woman is a monster!" Gail said, taking Nick and David's breakfast plates of a table.

"You should hear the way Leanne goes on about her, we should be grateful we don't live under the same roof as her" Nick said.

"And you should hear the way you go on about Leanne" David said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"Leanne this and Leanne that. All we hear over breakfast is 'Leanne, Leanne, Leanne'" David said.

"I don't always talk about Leanne, don't I mum" Nick said, hoping to get confirmation from his mother.

"Well... you do go on about her an awful lot" Gail said, Nick shook his head and David gave a cry of victory. Just then Nick's phone went.

"It's from Leanne" Nick said standing up.

"What, declaring her undying love for you?" David smirked.

"Wrong once more David, unfortunately" Nick said. "No, it a very censored text that consists of five letters, telling me to get to work"

"Aw, listen to your boss Nick, maybe if you are a good boy she will give you a special reward" David grinned.

"Get lost David" Nick said. "Bye mum"

"By love" Gail said as Nick left the house. "You really should stop picking on him about Leanne David"

"Yeah, when you stop moaning about Tracy. I gotta go. Audrey's expecting me at the salon. Bye" David said leaving.

"Bye David" Gail said, the door shut once more. "If I could get my hands on Tracy Barlow... oh... she would regret ever coming back..." Gail said to herself.


	2. Make it a Large one

"Sorry I'm late" Nick grinned when he walked into the bookies, hands behind his back.

"Stop grinning Nick and get to work" Leanne said looking down on the laptop screen.

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Nick said. Leanne looked up and sighed.

"It's just living in that place. It's enough to send you mental" Leanne said.

"Move out" Nick said.

"It's not that simple. I need to think of Peter's health before I do anything" Leanne said. "And why have you got your hands behind your back? They should be over here, typing on the keyboard" Leanne said. Nick moved his hands from behind his back and handed Leanne over a bouquet of flowers that he had been hiding.

"Oh, thanks Nick" Leanne said taking the flowers "Your still in trouble for been late though" She added.

"Damn, you saw through my plan" Nick said going behind the counter.

"And John will be working my afternoon shift by the way" Leanne said moving away from nick and putting up some signs on the window.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I have a life" Leanne said. "And I want to get away from you"

"Because you're scared my power of love will affect you" Nick smirked.

"What power?" Leanne asked. "Ken Barlow as more pulling power"

"Ooh, using Ken against me?" Nick laughed.

"Oh shut up Nick your doing my head in already" Leanne said, rubbing her forehead. Nick put his arm round her and sighed.

"You know, me and Carla are having a drink tonight in the rovers if you want to join us" Nick said.

"I'd rather burn my eyes out thanks" Leanne said, moving Nicks arm of her shoulders.

"Ooh, touchy" Nick said. Leanne grabbed the flowers and hit him in the chest with them.

"Get lost" Leanne said, storming out of the bookies. Nick turned to one of the punters.

"What did I do?" He asked him.

Over at the rovers Becky was still angry with Steve, he had gone to see Amy, something she wasn't allowed to do. The customers probably could sense her anger, as they kept ordering of Kieran.

"What's wrong Becky?" Tina asked.

"Just Sean left us short staffed by going on Holiday when he knows Kieran is away for the next month. It made me angry" Becky lied, knowing it didn't sound convincing.

"Yeah, sure" Tina said. "Tell the truth Becky" Tina said.

"Tracy" Becky said. Tina nodded.

"I should have guessed. On the bright side, you're not the only one who hates her. On the way over I bumped into Leanne, she had an argument with her and was in a right mood" Tina told her. Becky laughed.

"The only thing that makes me feel better is that I don't have to share a house with that woman. I bet Peter, Ken and Leanne aren't too happy" Becky laughed.

"Deirdre's made up though. I'm tellin' you that woman can't say a bad word about her" Tina complained.

"I can make up for that" Becky said. "I could say so many bad words about that girl you would have to censor the next seventeen sentences" Becky said, getting herself a drink.

"Why seventeen?" Tina asked.

"Because eighteen is an even number" Becky shrugged.

"You're losing it Becky" Tina laughed as the doors opened and Leanne came in.

"You don't look to happy Leanne. Vodka?" Becky asked and Leanne sat down at the bar and put her head on it and sighed.

"I'll make it a large one" Becky said walking away to make the drink.

Over at the salon David's phone began to ring, finishing the hairstyle he was doing he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Weatherfield police station" He said.

"David, stop acting like you are two" Nick said down the phone.

"Stop talking to me like you're my dad" David replied.

"Okay, sorry David, it's just really busy in here and I'm in a mood" Nick said.

"Isn't _Leanne _supposed to be working with you?" David asked.

"Well she was, and then she stormed out on me" Nick said.

"I don't blame her" David said quietly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing" David said. "Just talk to her"

"I'm the last person she wants to see" Nick said "Best not"

"Fine, I'll talk to her" David said.

"Why would she talk to you?" Nick asked.

"We did use to be related you know!" David said. "Jeez, you forget easy. Bye" David added hanging up.

Tracy returned to the Barlow's at eight pm, she walked into the living room where Peter was sat doing his exercises, Amy and Simon where messing around on the floor and Ken and Deirdre where sat at the table.

"Come on boring people. We are going to the rovers for a drink!" Tracy said loudly. "Simon, Amy. I'm going to take you over to Aunty Emily's and then us lot can go and get bladdered!" Tracy said. "Apart from you Peter, of course. You can stick to the orange juice"

"What about Lee?" Peter asked.

"Oh, her, she can find her own source of entertainment, and by that, it will probably be on street corners" Tracy said. "Go on kids, get your stuff" Tracy said.

"I wish you would stop point scoring against Leanne" Ken said.

"She's a Battersby, it's not like I'm going to welcome her to the family with my arms open" Tracy said.

"She's got a heart of gold too" Ken said.

"Oh, look at Kenny sticking up for the hooker. Right come on, let's go!" Tracy said.

After dropping off the children at Emily's the Barlow's walked into the Rovers to see

"Leanne?" Peter asked, rolling his chair up to his wife.

"Oh... heeey Peter" Leanne grinned.

"Leanne are you drunk?" Ken asked, following his son up to his daughter in law.

"Let her live a little Kenny boy!" Becky said, also drunk, Tina laughed.

"Oh Leanne, your such a bad example to Peter!" Tracy said. "I expected better of you!"

"Who are you, my mother?" Leanne asked as Nick, Gail and David walked into the pub.

"Ooh, fierce" Tracy laughed. "Hey, on the bright side guys I was wrong, she isn't out 'working' tonight" Tracy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becky snapped.

"Who are you her brain? Wouldn't surprise me, it's not like she has one" Tracy said. "I was just referring to her working days. And I don't mean when she was working behind the till"

"Guys... yeah... I think that she is talking about when Leanne was a prostitute..." Tina said drunkly.

"I gathered" Leanne said, letting go of the bar and stumbling.

"Wow, your more intoxicated than I thought" Tracy said.

"Oh, look at Tracy with her long words" David spoke up. Tracy turned around.

"Oh hi ickle David, why are you sticking up for Leanne? Don't tell me she lent her services to you too" Tracy smirked.

"Get lost Tracy" Nick said.

"What has it got to do with you Nick, don't tell me you still harbour feelings for that dog" Tracy said. If the pub wasn't silent before it was now. And then it happened, Leanne grabbed Tracy's hair and bashed her head against the bar.

"Ooh, we finally found a way to shut her up" Becky grinned.

"Gerrof me!" Tracy yelled. Head still on the bar, forced to stay there by Leanne's hand.

"Don't Leanne, maybe it will teach her a lesson" Gail said.

"Shut up Gail... Ow! What did you do that for?" Tracy asked as Leanne's grip tightened.

"Ooh, sorry" Leanne said sarcastically.

"Leanne, let go of her" Ken said.

"Come on Lee, she ain't worth it" Peter said.

"I guess" Leanne said, letting go. Tracy rubbed her head.

"Thanks a lot Peter" Tracy said. "Go on, side with you skank of a wife"

"Oi! She is the most amazing person I have ever met" Peter said, wrapping his arm round Leanne's waist.

"Right, you can get out, from now on your barred" Becky said, shoving Tracy out. "And if anyone is against my decision you can follow her" Becky informed the pub.

"That means you Deirdre" Gail said.

"I was going" Deirdre said leaving.

"Right, after all that excitement I am of to be sick" Tina said, leaving to go to the toilets.


	3. We will get her back

Chapter Three: We will get her back

It had been ten minutes since Tracy had been battered, bruised and kicked out of the Rovers Return Public House, and punters didn't seem to mind. It made a nice change to not have to put up with Toxic Tracy Barlow and her chain smoking mum.

Nick Tilsley though was still in a mood, it didn't help his obsession with Leanne to fizzle out when she was bang in front of him laughing and joking with his brother, Becky, Tina and her fiancée. He shook his head, she didn't deserve Peter, she deserved him. So standing up he made his way over to the group at the bar. Purposely sitting close to Leanne, he could sense her uncomfort, and tried to discreetly move away, but to no avail as Becky was sat practically on her lap.

"So guys, nice way to get rid of Tracy hey?" He laughed, drinking some of his drink.

"Yeah, do you want to follow her?" Leanne asked, both Becky and Peter looked at her confused, but David and Nick, who knew everything, just looked at the blonde. "Joke" She added, covering her tracks.

"I don't see why you had to kick Deirdre out though" Peter said.

"She is in cahoots with Tracy" David said "The evil cahooter"

"Plus whenever she comes in the pub a trail of smoke follows her in" Leanne said.

"Lee, you are related to her now" Peter laughed.

"I can still bad mouth her though can't I?" Leanne asked, taking another sip of her drink and kissing Peter on the cheek. Nick stood up, he didn't want to see the two drooling over each other, saying his excuses he left, and he had some business to attend to.

_Meet me at home, got summat to tell ya, don't bring your scrubber of a wife with you. T x_

Was the text that Peter received a full fifteen minutes after Nick had left the pub. Looking over at Leanne, who was enjoying herself for a change, he decided to leave without her noticing. So spinning around in his wheelchair he left the pub and made his way over to the Barlow's where he saw three packed suitcases in the hallway.

"What's this about Tracy?" He asked "You aren't kicking Leanne out over that fight"

"I'm not. I'm kicking her out because she cheated on you"

"Don't lie" Peter said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. It took only five minutes to repeat what Nick had revealed to her in an enlightening conversation. Peter's eyes widened in shock, just then the door opened. Leanne stepped in, oblivious to the recent news spilt.

"Hey love, why did you leave? If I'd have known I would have come too" Leanne said.

"You acted like the perfect wife didn't you? And all along you where shacking up with him" Peter said angrily.

"What?" Leanne asked.

"Nick! Don't lie to me Leanne, I know all about your dirty little secret" Peter yelled.

"Peter..." Leanne said, she looked up at Tracy "You always have to ruin everything don't you" She said, Tracy just laughed.

"It wasn't me who cheated" Tracy said simply, chucking the cases at Leanne. "I think you should leave. Isn't revenge sweet" She grinned. Opening the door Leanne stepped outside, taking one last look at Peter.

"It's you I love, not Nick, that's why it ended ages ago" She said crying, before stepping outside.

"She's a Battersby, she ain't worth you" Tracy shrugged, walking of, leaving Peter in the hall in tears.

A drunken Becky McDonald was stumbling round the street, looking at this and that when she saw Leanne leave the Barlow's with her cases in hand. Running up to her friend, Becky took the cases from her.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked.

"I don't know" Leanne said with a sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Becky asked, bending down to see Leanne's face. Pulling her friend into a hug when she saw she was she rocked her side to side, sobering instantly "What happened?" She asked.

"Tracy Barlow did" She said, Becky shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you can tell me everything" Becky said, leading Leanne away. "We will get her back, I promise"


End file.
